


Hold Me?

by CompulsiveBowlers



Series: Hamilcast Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveBowlers/pseuds/CompulsiveBowlers
Summary: Emmy is upset after a racist incident at Hamilton and calls Daveed for comfort





	Hold Me?

Daveed was sitting on his couch, absentmindedly watching whatever movie was on the TV when he got a text from Oak telling him to watch the video that was just posted on the Hamilton Instagram page. He opened the app and searched for the page. The video was of Brandon Victor Dixon reading a speech after curtain call. Apparently Mike Pence had gone to the show that night and the creative team wanted to take the opportunity to voice their concerns about the new administration. Daveed thought the speech was very tasteful and shot a quick text to Lin and Tommy to let them know that he thought they did the right thing before heading to bed.

The next evening, Daveed was cooking dinner when his phone rang. He reached across the counter for it and was filled with concern when he noticed it was Emmy. A second glance at the time confirmed what he initially thought, it wasn’t even intermission yet. Why would she be calling him in the middle of the show?

“Hey babe, what’s up?” he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

“N-nothing. I just needed *snif* to hear your voice,” she hiccuped, obviously crying.

Daveed tensed as he heard how upset his girlfriend was. He knew she wasn’t in the mindset to talk about what was bothering her yet, so he figured it would be best to just talk to her until she calmed down. He started narrating his cooking process to her in hopes that she would stop crying.

“So I’m um, making salad for dinner. There’s chicken in the oven right now, and I’m slicing some tomatoes. I might add some peppers too, um, and maybe some carrots…”

“Daveed?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I wish you were here right now.”

“Me too. Do you want to talk about what’s upsetting you?”

“It was awful. They, they were yelling, telling us to get off the stage…”

“Who?” Daveed asked, maybe a little too forcefully, as he heard Emmy gasp at the sudden volume.

“T-the audience,” she sniffled.  
“My god,” Daveed sighed. He couldn’t fathom that anyone would have the nerve to treat performers that way. 

Daveed spent a few more minutes on the phone with Emmy, helping her to calm down and catch her breath before she had to leave to go back on stage. As soon as their call ended, Daveed texted Ryan, the stage manager, and Lin to see if he could get any more information about what had happened.

Ten minutes later, Daveed was on the phone with Lin, who had already spoken with the stage management team about the incident that had occurred during Act One.

“Lin, man, what the fuck is happening?” Daveed practically shouted into the phone.

“Daveed, calm down. There’s no need to yell,” Lin replied

“Calm down? You want me to calm down when my girlfriend called me in tears mid-show because the audience was yelling at the cast? What the fuck?”

“Daveed. I’m stressed out enough about this already. Don’t make it worse. Now do you want me to tell you what happened or not?” Lin asked in a voice that implied he meant business. 

“Well obviously! That’s why I called you!” Daveed huffed, getting impatient.

Lin went on to explain that during The Schuyler Sisters, a group in the audience had stood up and started heckling the actors. He told Daveed that they were using racist language and that it was clearly fueled by the speech that had been given the night before in New York. Daveed was furious that these audience members thought it was appropriate to retaliate on a company that had nothing to do with the events of the previous night, but he was even more upset that Emmy had to experience that during one of her favorite moments of the show. He wrapped up his phone call with Lin while looking up flights to Chicago on his laptop. He didn’t think Emmy should be alone tonight. There was a flight in 3 hours, so he had just enough time to pack a bag with a few essentials and get to the airport. 

After a two and a half hour flight, Daveed arrived in Chicago. He had texted Samantha and arranged for her to pick him up at the airport and drive him to Emmy’s apartment. She greeted him with a hug when he reached her car and he checked in to make sure she was doing okay after the events of the evening. After she had assured him that she was okay, he asked her about Emmy.

“How is she now?”

“A little better. I talked to her before I left to pick you up and she was watching Disney movies in bed with Luna,” she replied, “I’m glad you’re here for her. She needs you.”

After a short drive, they reached Emmy’s apartment. Samantha gave Daveed a quick hug before he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. He pulled out his phone and texted Emmy to let her know he was there before letting himself in with the key she had given him when he visited a few weeks earlier. 

He walked into the apartment, placing his bag down by the door and taking his shoes off. He could hear music and sniffling coming from the bedroom, so he slowly made his way over, being careful not to make too much noise so he wouldn’t startle her. When he reached the door to the bedroom, he knocked on the slightly ajar door to announce his presence. Emmy turned in the bed to look at him and he could see that she was still crying. He sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped her in a hug, pressing gentle kisses to her temple and reassuring her that he was there and that she was safe. 

After about fifteen minutes, her tears had stopped. Daveed adjusted himself so his feet were up on the bed. Luna had claimed her spot curled up between the two. She could always sense when one of them was upset and seemed to know exactly how to provide just the right comfort. The movie Emmy had been watching when Daveed arrived had ended, so she grabbed the remote and turned on Finding Nemo. Within the first twenty minutes, she was crying again.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Daveed asked, sitting up to rub her back again.

“Why did they have to kill Nemo’s mom?” she sobbed.

Daveed chuckled quietly. It was clear that she had long past her emotional limit for the day if Finding Nemo, a movie she had seen at least 4o times,was making her cry.

“Well, it is kind of important to the plot of the movie, love,” he laughed, “But what can I do to make you feel better?”

“Hold me?” she asked, seeming awfully small and fragile in her current state.

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” he said as he scooted closer and scooped her into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the interview Daveed did during Wonder press where he mentioned this incident. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUep17M8AP4) I recently stumbled upon the video and thought it would make a good fic, and apparently I decided tonight would be a good time to write it instead of studying for finals.


End file.
